1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for processing an end of a cable with an inner part and a sleeve surrounding the inner part, in particular a coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
When cables are being assembled, the ends of cables are processed in order to prepare these for connection with, for example, a plug connector. In the case of coaxial cables this can involve exposing the inner conductor in one section of the end which is to be processed as well as exposing the outer conductor coaxially surrounding the inner conductor in a second section. For this purpose, as a rule a sheath surrounding the outer conductor is removed over the entire length of the end of the cable which is to be processed in order to expose the outer conductor. The outer conductor, which usually consists of a wire braid, is then folded back, accompanied by an initially radial widening, so that this lays against the sheath of the section adjacent the end of the cable which is to be processed. The insulating layer which insulates the inner conductor electrically from the outer conductor is then removed in one section or over the entire length of the end of the cable which is to be processed, thus exposing the inner conductor.
A connection can then be made with, for example, a coaxial plug connector, wherein an inner conductor part of the coaxial plug connector is connected electrically and mechanically, for example crimped together, with the exposed inner conductor section of the cable. At the same time, an outer conductor part of the coaxial plug connector can be connected electrically with the outer conductor, for example, in that the outer conductor part is pushed onto the folded-back section of the outer conductor and pressed radially, for example crimped, against the underlying section of the sheath.
In many cases the length of the folded-back section of the outer conductor should be shorter than the end of the cable which is to be processed, so that this is shortened by trimming in a further working step.
A device suitable for this purpose as well as a corresponding method are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,697 issued to Schwartzman, et al., on Jan. 19, 1988, titled “METHOD OF PREPARING COAXIAL CABLE FOR TERMINATION.” Here, the end of a coaxial cable is, by automated means, prepared for connection with a coaxial plug connector and simultaneously also connected with this. For this purpose, the sheath, the outer conductor and the insulating layer of the cable in one section of the end which is to be processed are first removed by means of a cutting device, thus exposing the inner conductor. The sheath in a further section of the end which is to be processed is then removed by means of said cutting device in order to expose the outer conductor braid in this section. A first radial widening of the exposed outer conductor braid then takes place in that a wheel in the vicinity of the cable-side end of the exposed outer conductor braid is pressed radially into this and in this position is rolled around the fixed cable. This results in the outer conductor braid being pressed locally into the insulating layer, which is associated with a widening of the free ends of the exposed outer conductor braid. This widening is then enlarged through further measures, including the axial insertion of an expanding mandrel. An outer conductor part of the plug connector is then pushed into the resulting gap between outer conductor braid and insulating layer and the widened outer conductor braid is then pressed against the outer side of the outer conductor part by means of a sleeve. This creates an electrical and mechanical connection between the outer conductor of the cable and the outer conductor part of the coaxial plug connector. The method according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,697 does not provide for a folding-back or a shortening of the widened outer conductor braid.